Día Especial
by Tumatawa
Summary: Se acercaba ese momento del año. Y Sasuke no sabía como sentirse. Durante años había celebrado la llegada de esa fecha. Aunque después de la muerte de sus padres había odiado ese día en concreto. Un fic tributo a Itachi.


Hola, soy Agnet de nuevo!

Este fic se ubica después de la muerte de Itachi. Sasuke y demás ya son Hebi, y se han unido a Madara.

Está dedicado a N.C, porque me ha soportado mientras lo escribía. A Time Death, y por supuesto a Laet.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí si no a Masashi Kishimoto, lo cual es una pena, porque si fueran míos…

Ah por cierto, el fic está dedicado a algo muy especial que pasa hoy 9 de Junio.

* * *

Día Especial

Se acercaba ese momento del año. Sasuke no sabía muy bien como debía sentirse. Durante muchos años había celebrado la llegada de esta fecha. Aunque después de la muerte de sus padres había odiado y despreciado con todas sus fuerzas ese día en concreto. Por eso ahora que su hermano estaba muerto no tenía muy claro cuales eran sus sentimientos.

— ¿Qué estás mirando con cara de amargado?— Suigetsu se acercó con expresión burlona. Sasuke le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué quieres?— No estaba de humor como para soportar al molesto chico.

—Vamos, no te pongas así. Me aburría así que he salido a buscar a Karin…—Sasuke le miró con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Aunque Suigetsu creyó distinguir una muy leve sorpresa. —Pero no para eso que estás pensando… Ha ido a dar un paseo y voy a divertirme un rato, nee… —Sasuke le miró con cara de indiferencia total, le importaba muy poco lo que el chico estuviera planeando hacerle a Karin, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

— ¿Qué haces, cara pez?— Karin se acercó mirando a Suigetsu con cara de aversión.

—Oh, Karin. Justo la persona a la que quería ver.— La expresión del chico debería haberle dado una pista de lo que planeaba hacer a continuación, pero la chica estaba demasiado ocupada mirando fijamente a Sasuke como para prestarle atención.— ¿Has venido solo a babear mientras miras Sasuke?— Karin se lanzó encima del chico y le dio un puñetazo en la cara… Cosa que no tuvo mucho efecto, ya que inmediatamente la cara del chico se deshizo convirtiéndose en agua. Aun así siguió dándole puñetazos por todo el cuerpo mientras el otro reía por el enfado de la chica. Sasuke les dirigió una mirada de cansada indiferencia. Se peleaban tan a menudo que el resultado ni siquiera le despertara una chispa de curiosidad. El chico se marchó andando lentamente sin prestarles atención.

—Oh, Sasuke-kun. ¿A dónde vas?— Karin dejó de golpear a Suigetsu y se quedó mirando al chico, preguntándose si había hecho algo que le molestase.

—A ningún sitio en especial— Siguió alejándose sin hacer ademán de detenerse ni de mirarla.

—Pero Madara te está esperando.— Esta vez Sasuke se detuvo y la miró alzando una ceja.— Eh… Me había mandado para buscarte…

—Hee, ¿y te envió a ti? Tendría que habérselo encargado a Juugo, él no se habría quedado embobado con Sasu…— Un puñetazo le impidió continuar la frase.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino, volviendo a ignorar a los otros que volvían a estar enfrascados en su ya común pelea.

—Ah… Esto…

—Dile que iré cuando me apetezca— Karin y Suigetsu intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa. Si bien Sasuke solía ser frío y distante nunca había hecho algo como aquello. Puede que no le agradara Madara, o que no le hiciera demasiado caso. Pero nunca le había ignorado completamente. Y Karin se preguntaba que seria aquello tan importante que el chico tenía que hacer.

* * *

Una vez Sasuke se hubo marchado Suigetsu sonrió con su ya habitual mueca, dejándose un colmillo fuera del labio.

—¿Le seguimos?

—¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! ¿por qué querría yo hacer eso?

—Vamos, no me digas que no tienes curiosidad, ¿es que no quieres saber a donde ha ido? A lo mejor por fin ha madurado y va a ver a su novia, nee…— Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia como si esa idea le hiciera mucha gracia.

—Tu vete delante, voy a hablar con Madara y ahora te alcanzo— La expresión de Karin daba auténtico miedo, y el chico sonrió triunfante, la chica era tan fácil de manipular si sabías que decir…

—Vale, pero trae también a Juugo, es muy útil cuando hay que seguir a alguien.

—De acuerdo.— Karin asintió, aún mantenía la expresión se asesina sanguinaria en el rostro.

Suigetsu sonrió .Cuando se trataba de algo así relacionado con Sasuke se ponía muy violenta.

* * *

Las olas golpeaban el acantilado creando un ambiente relajante. El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte tiñendo el cielo con un tenue tono anaranjado. Una pequeña piedra rompía la armonía del paisaje. Un chico se encontraba parado delante de esta y ocasionalmente una ola especialmente fuerte le salpicaba mojando su ropa, aunque él no parecía notarlo. Tampoco parecía notar la belleza del paisaje que le rodeaba. Para él lo único que existía era la tumba de su hermano. Tumba simbólica, ya que el cuerpo lo había guardado Madara. Aún así el chico había querido un lugar para honrar a su hermano, un lugar al que ir para recordarle, un lugar donde decirle todo lo que no pudo decirle. Un lugar apropiado para despedirse, un lugar para llevarle flores…

* * *

Era extraño, llevaban siguiendo a Sasuke durante horas. Habían tenido el máximo cuidado posible, ya que el ser descubiertos significaría el apocalipsis para ellos. Pero el chico en ningún momento había dado señales de detectarlos, es más, parecía como si no se preocupara lo más mínimo de si alguien le estaba siguiendo. O como si tuviera la cabeza en otra parte y no se fijara en lo que tenía a su alrededor. Aún así ellos no bajaron la guardia. Todo podía ser una estrategia del chico para pillarlos en cuanto se despistaran un solo momento.

—Es demasiado fácil— Dijo Juugo.

—A lo mejor a perdido facultades, nee…

Juugo seguía pensando que era demasiado sencillo. No quería confiarse, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una trampa.

—¿Es posible que sea un kage bunshin?

—Puede ser, aunque estoy controlando su chakra, no puedo detectar si es o no el original.

—No ha tenido oportunidad de hacer una multiplicación, le he estado vigilando todo el rato.

—Pues por eso mismo, cara pez, no me fío de tus habilidades.

—¿Qué? Repite eso si te atreves, zo…

—Ya está bien. No es momento para pelear. Concentraos en que no nos descubra.

—Tsk —Suigetsu le dirigió una mirada retadora a Karin, prometiéndole que seguirían con la discusión en otro momento.

Llegaron al final de los árboles y se escondieron en la espesura observando, sin ser descubiertos, al chico que se encontraba paralelo al mar, mirando fijamente una roca que se encontraba solitaria en mitad del prado.

Y entonces Suigetsu lo entendió todo.

—¿Qué día es hoy?— susurró agitadamente.

—Mmm, creo que 9 ¿por?

—Vámonos

—¡¿Qué?, si fue idea tuya que le siguiéramos.

—Si, pero me he dado cuenta de que es una mala idea, así que nos vamos.—Su tono no parecía admitir réplica y sus contrariados ojos violetas se convirtieron en dos rendijas, contrariado.

—¿Qué has descubierto?

—El verdadero motivo por el que Sasuke ha venido aquí.

* * *

La verdad, no sabía muy bien que hacía allí. Solamente había sentido la acuciante necesidad de ir a ese lugar. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ni siquiera había traído flores…

Miró a su alrededor. El sol se ponía lentamente, y cada vez quedaban menos horas de luz. La marea subía lentamente influenciada por la luna, y las olas chocaban cada vez más cerca de su posición. El viento le llevaba un embriagador aroma a mar, y las gaviotas se alzaban en un último vuelo antes de guarecerse en sus nidos para pasar la noche.

En su cabeza se empezaron a formar lentamente multitud de imágenes. Imágenes de su hermano, de la infancia que pasaron juntos, de su sonrisa. Pero también imágenes de aquella fatídica noche. Imágenes de su hermano matando a sus padres. Imágenes de sus últimos momentos de vida. En su cabeza resonó la voz de Madara contándole lo que había ocurrido realmente. Recordó las verdaderas intenciones de Itachi… Y, entonces, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—Feliz cumpleaños Itachi.

* * *

Pues eso: **FELIZ CUMPLE ITACHI!**

¿Me merezco un review?


End file.
